garofandomcom-20200223-history
GARO: Gold Storm Flight
' GARO: Gold Storm Sho' (aka GARO: The Makai Flight, Gold Storm Flight) is both a film and the name of the second TV Series continuing on from the events of The One Who Shines in the Darkness. The film serves as an introductory episode zero to the series and the TV series continues on the story. The second TV Series also acts as second season of Ryūga-verse continuity of live-action series. Story Gold Storm Long ago, Makai Priest Sōtatsu created a powerful madogu, Agō, to help him achieve his dream of having a world without Horrors. A sentient humanoid samurai, Agō, is a powerful anti-Horror weapon that shares the same sentiment with his creator. While pursuing a traveling group of powerful Horrors, Sōtatsu was mortally wounded by Mad Horror Degor and Agō was critically damaged after defeating the beast. As Agō looked after his dying creator, the two witnessed the appearance of Garo and Sōtatsu entrusted his failed dream to the Golden Knight. Not long after, Sōtatsu died, without a master to guide Agō, the weapon wandered into a desert wasteland and went into long term stasis, where he laid in pondering stasis until he was revived in modern times. In the modern age, after the events of The One Who Shines in the Darkness, Agō was revived almost 50 years earlier after resting for centuries. The wasteland he once rested has flourished into a lush forest and a random bolt of lightning had awakened him from his long term stasis. Resuming his original intention of making his creator’s dream come true, Agō concluded that the only way to eliminate the Horror threat is to sever their source of existence: wiping out humanity. Without a source of darkness to feed from, Horrors will cease and his master’s dream, their dream, will come true. At a seedy bar, Rian awaits for Ryūga to join her in their mutual hunt for a horror, Murado. While waiting for him, two thieves tricked Rian into lowering her guard and they took her Madō Gun, giving it to Murado and well compensated for their troubles. Murado, taking the identity of a local gang boss, prepares to overwhelm Rian in superior numbers, but Ryūga arrived to join the fight. Still confident in his numbers, Murado told his gang to attack. With her gun and bullets scattered throughout the floor, Ryūga created a shockwave that lifted the gun and bullets in mid-air, allowing Rian to regain her gun and loaded a bullet into the chamber. Once all her other bullets aligned in a straight pattern, she fired her gun, where she ignited all her rounds and Ryūga guided the magical bullets to kill all the other horror henchmen. With only Murado left, he attempts to flee, but Ryūga gives chase. It was outside that Murado revealed his true Horror form, but was shocked to discover Golden Knight Garo is before him with his radiant golden shine back (it was known to many dark forces that the legendary armor lost its radiant powers). Ryūga made quick work of Murado and slayed him, however, upon releasing the armor, the knight experienced great pain. Ryūga has been actively using his armor to slay Horrors for some time, causing a massive buildup of jaki (dark energies); Zaruba warns the armor must be purified or it will devour Ryūga. To remedy the problem, Rian suggests they head to Line City to meet a famous powerful priestess, Priestess Ryuma. It was while the duo traveled to Line City that Agō made his return. The same thieves that helped Murado steal Rian’s gun earlier were busy celebrating their newfound wealth when one of the bills possessed one of the thieves and became a Horror. Agō appeared before them and slayed the Horror. Agō held the other thief in disgust, but decides to let him go as his plans will eventually end all of humanity. Shortly after, Rian and Ryūga made it to Line City to search for Priestess Ryūme. At Line City, Ryūga thought it was strange that a famous priestess would be hidden within the concrete jungle of a city; Rian couldn’t help find Ryūga being a simpleton that a priestess would merely stay within the confines of a forest and a shrine (how it was done in the old days). It was while using a Madō Compass that the two encountered the makai couple, D Ringo and Yukihime, selling kebabs as a side business. D Ringo encouraged them to join him, but the two ignored him and continued their search for Ryūme. It was while lost around a pier that the duo heard the voice of an old woman and a gateway opened that they would meet Ryūme. In a sealed subway station, the duo meets Ryūme and Ryūga was surprised to see a youthful-looking girl as the voice suggested to Ryūga they were expecting a very old woman. The two guards that protects Ryūme explained her priestly powers are so great that she has stopped aging. A playful spirit, Ryūme decided to take a more girlish voice to fit her youthful image. Knowing the reason why the duo had arrived, Ryūme took the Garo armor and used her powers to form the armor into a golden sphere, where all the jaki will be expelled; it will take over a day to complete the process. Ryūme encouraged the two to head out to explore the town. Curious as to why they are able to enjoy themselves so freely, it was discovered that Ryūme has the power to neutralize all dark energies within the city limits. Using her magical powers, she’s able to create a monthly shockwave that can prevent the formation of any dark gates, essentially purifying the entire city from dark spiritual influence. Ryūga was genuinely impressed by her powers, however, it left Rian feeling a bit down as she wants to be a great support to Garo, but feels her abilities are lacking. However, the conversation was cut short as the two enjoyed the kebab specials from D Ringo. In between, Agō makes his move. In an abandoned facility, several priests watches over a dangerous object: the hand of Demon Beast Degor. Being an indestructible object of great evil, the priests have taken it to be sealed and guarded by priests until Agō intervened. Desiring the dark item for himself, Agō killed all the priests, but encountered Rian and Ryūga. The two fought, but the battle was a draw and the duo returned to Ryūme to report recent events; Ryūga kept a fragment of Agō as a clue. At the hidden shrine, Ryūme explained that Degor’s hand can’t be destroyed by any known means; the hand was taken to her city limits, where her powers can prevent the dark influence of Degor from awakening. It was there that Rian realized that Agō intends to use the hand for terrible destructive reasons. For now, the duo continues to keep tabs on the developing situation as Garo has yet to be fully purified. The duo decided to split up to investigate into matters. Ryūga was at D Ringo’s spot when he realized that the circular symbol drawn on his truck is actually the same fragment he got from Agō. Realizing Ryūga would seek answers, D Ringo takes Ryūga to his private quarters, to review a Mado Tome that explains the origins of Agō and Sōtatsu. Meanwhile, Rian found Agō at his original resting place, where he’s performing repairs to himself. Rian engaged Agō while demanding him to explain himself; Agō explained he wants to realize the dream of a world without Horrors, a goal both shared. Agō explained he has thought for a long time over how to have the world without Horrors and he'd realized ending humanity would solve everything. Rian attempted to attack more, but it was in vain as Agō was too powerful. Agō didn’t kill Rian as he believed she’ll eventually die by his actions, but reminded her to fulfill her duties as a priestess in the time she has. Agō wondered was it worth protecting all of humanity and flew off. Rian later made it back to D Ringo’s spot, where she found the surviving thief (she encountered earlier) just stealing a woman’s purse. Angered by his actions, Rian gave the thief a beating until Ryūga stopped her from beating him down. Surprised by Rian’s actions, she explained the thief steals precious things from people without a thought and helped Murado against them. However, Ryūga reminded her that he’s still a human being. It wasn’t long that Zaruba detected a disturbance in the energy flow of the city. Agō found Ryūme’s hidden shrine and defeated her; he plans to use her body to overwhelm Line City with jaki to help revive Degor to wipe out the city (eliminating the Horror’s food source). D Ringo knew where this was happening and he gave the duo a ride on his food truck over to the site to rescue Ryūme. To increase their odds of victory, D Ringo offered the two his small collection of Makai wares, from weapons, armor, and enchanted items. Armed with new magical gear, Ryūga and Rian rush to take on Agō. At the secret dome location, Ryūga and Rian faced Agō, attempting to negotiate Ryūme’s freedom. However, despite both opposing parties sharing the same dream of having a Horror-free world, their solution to the problem was vastly different and Agō battled Ryūga while Rian freed Ryūme. Thanks to D Ringo’s magical forearm armor, Ryūga was able to take the brunt of Agō’s sword attacks. Agō then tried to use his enlarged saber to smash Ryūga, but the ceiling got in the way and the two fought on top of his giant sword instead. Agō flew away with his built-in rockets, but Ryūga pursued with his enchanted flight gear. Taking the battle on a busy highway, the two continued to fight, exposing civilians to danger. Ryūga tried to reason with Agō, telling him that what his creator wished for, what they wished for, wouldn’t result in humanity’s destruction. While reflecting his maker’s smile upon his final days, Degor awakened. Sensing Agō’s desire to destroy humanity, Degor told Agō they should unite to achieve that goal. Despite Agō’s power, Degor absorbed Agō and revived himself in the form of a cursed spirit beast. Ryūme was present at the scene and realized the purification process to Garo finally ended; she returned Ryūga his armor, but enhanced as Garo Sho (flight). Garo was able to fight on equal terms with Degor, but Horror is highly formidable. It was while blocking Degor’s claw-strike that Ryūga tried to tell Agō that he’ll help him achieve his dream. After hearing Ryūga’s words, Sōtatsu’s spirit came to tell Agō to entrust their failed dream to Garo and for Agō to finally rest after a life time of battle against evil. Agō deactivated himself, but not before giving Garo a major advantage. Agō gave his giant saber to Garo, allowing Ryūga to enhance the weapon with Garo’s golden powers and smite Degor; he was finally destroyed. In the aftermath, all that was left of Agō was a coin-sized object, in the form of Sōtatsu’s insignia. With the battle over, Rian and Ryūga reported to Ryūme. It was there that Ryūme also enhanced Zaruba with a knight helmet. Zaruba himself was wondering why he got a cover on and Ryūga hilariously thought it was a way to shut him up. Ryūme laughed and said the mask gives her the ability to sense them whenever they’re in danger; she offers her aid if they’re ever in danger. Grateful for the gift, the two left to new hunting grounds. It was while walking, the two encountered D Ringo and both parties wished each other well before parting ways. While walking to other parts, Rian was irritated why didn’t Ryūga asked D Ringo for a ride; he thought it was the priest’s job as she said she wants to support Garo. However, Rian reminded Ryūga she wanted to be a great priest like Ryūga's mother, not become his mother. The two continued to walk on their journey, passing right by Agō’s resting place. Gold Storm Flight Over a decade before current events, Makai Knight Jinga and his priestess wife, Amily, are a makai couple that protects humanity while raising their beloved son, Yūto. While grooming their son to become a knight, the family travels through unprotected areas to purify dark influences. One day, the family encountered a village that was threatened by a Horror and their solution was to sacrifice one of their own children in attempts to satiate the threat to leave them alone. Witnessing their barbaric act, the family stopped them and promised to slay the darkness that holds the village in fear. Although the couple successfully slayed the Horror, the villagers never believed in the couple's words and decided to sacrifice Yūto to ward off the evil. Once the couple returned, they were horrified to know that the very people they protected would sacrifice their own son. So saddened and enraged by their loss, the couple decided to kill everyone. Filled with un-satiated rage for the death of Yūto, the couple began senselessly killing people in nearby villages. It was then a priest from Homoura attempted to stop the two. He saved a pair of siblings, Gald and Haruna, to flee to his village while engaging the berserk couple. Unable to win against them, the priest detonated a bomb in hopes to take himself out along with the couple, but they survived. It wasn't long, while wandering in a cursed area of a forest that they became easily possessed by Horrors. Now the couple aims to destroy all of humanity. In modern times, Ryuga and Rian now serve Ryume to protect Line City. Zinga and Amily have used their former training against the Makai Order as they have quietly amassed a large collection of Horrors that serve under them. They devoured the weakest and kept only the strongest to serve their purposes. The couple intend to revive an ancient evil mobile fortress, Radan, and promised the strongest Horrors a position of power if they serve under the dark couple. However, to fulfill their plans, they needed to acquire Radan first. Sealed under a lost tomb for centuries, a civilian accidentally uncovered Radan and the dark couple forced a Makai Priest to help them unseal Radan for their possession. Radan was sealed away by a powerful mystical sword, the Hōken Sword, which holds the evil at bay. With the seal undone, the Hōken Sword split itself into two blades, one of dark energy and one of light. The dagger of light was taken by Zinga, but the dagger of darkness flew off, where it caught the attention of Ryuga and Rian. Not willing to expose themselves yet, the dark couple had other Horrors do their dirty work and attempt to recover the dagger of darkness; Ryuga intervened and gained the dagger instead. With the help of Ryume, the duo learned about Radan and went to investigate the tomb, but Radan is long gone. However, there was another more immediate situation happening to the city. The dark couple has been creating Horror gateways within objects throughout the city. By "accidentally" dropping parcel around the city, unfortunate victims touch the objects and become possessed by Horrors. Rian and Ryuga eventually tracked the source and befriended Beast Body Knight Giga, Daigo Akizuki, during their quest. Unknown to both parties, a pair of stealthy priests were also at play. Gald and Haruna survived their encounter and was raised by the priests of Homoura Village. Because Gald knew his family's killer was a corrupted knight, he developed a great distrust over them and chose to become a talented priest instead. Because girls can't become a knight, Haruna became Gald's backup priest. Due to her fear of Horrors and weak physical nature, she communicates and advises his brother through a magical tool that acts as a communication badge. Gald was trained to seal Radan and after the seal was undone, he and his sister has been quietly trailing both competing sides to wait for a opportune time to recover both daggers and restore the Hōken Sword to re-seal Radan. It was while during a fateful encounter that Zinga and Amily that finally revealed themselves and both Ryuga and Rian fought to regain both daggers. While fighting in a warehouse, Gald finally made his move and regained both daggers and reformed them back into the Hōken Sword and escaped. With the dark couple at play, Rian and Ryuga had to trust Gald's motives are for good and attempted to defeat the dark couple. Unfortunately, they were highly formidable and they were forced to retreat. Gald would later get himself captured, but not before giving away the Hōken Sword to Ryuga and cluing his location to his sister. Haruna would entrust Garo to help her rescue her brother. Despite having a strong distrust over Makai Knights, both Rian and Ryuga helped soften his position as the siblings realized they needed to work with Garo's team to fulfill their duty to seal Radan. With the teaming of Gald, Haruna, D Ringo, Daigo, Ryume, and Rian, Ryuga plans to take Zinga head on at his secret HQ. Team Garo managed to battle through all of Amily's dark magical defenses and Horrors to face the dark couple. It was while having the upper-hand in superior numbers that Radan activated itself. Because the item is bonded with Zinga, the dark crystal enhanced his powers and allowed him to flee, taking Rian as a hostage. The whole team eventually found Zinga and attempted to end things, but Ryuga was sucked into the Amily's dark mirror, where the item would strip away his spirit and kill him with his own darkness. Unexpectedly, Ryuga overcame his darkness and it also enhanced Garo with a new form: Dark Garo. A darkened form which allows temporarily flight. Ryuga successfully defeated Zinga, but not before Radan was activated and Zinga transferred his spirit into Rian. Now taking the body of Rian, Zinga uses her body as a hostage against Ryuga. It was through Zinga that Ryuga found out that Rian is in love with him and wants to start a new life with him. Ryuga thanked Zinga for informing him and he managed to knock out Rian's body and taken Rian back to Ryume in attempts to exorcise Zinga out of her. However, Amily appeared and recovered Zinga's spirit into her own body, making the couple a single entity; Rian was safe. Zinga would battle Daigo and critically injured him before fleeing. In a final showdown, Team Garo attempts to take on the dark couple and attempts to stop Radan from being fully activated, but it failed. Zinga managed to recover enough of his powers to create a new body for Amily and the couple resumed their schemes. Radan revealed itself as a giant dark wizard-like golem that absorbs all life force and unleashes Horrors with every step it takes. The team knew that Amily is the power source for the behemoth and Rian managed to defeat Amily to power down the fortress. Zinga would kill his own wife and then forcefully make Rian the new power source for Radan and began sucking the life force away from the citizens of Line City while shooting large ballistics at the city. Fortunately, D Ringo used a powerful magical guitar, linked with Agō's surviving medallion, to protect all incoming fire. Rian was unwilling to become a pawn of Zinga's destruction and she self-destructed the orb than contained her, blasting her inflamed body away. Enraged what had just happened, Ryuga reacted with his armor and the life force around him. Suddenly, the life force that Radan absorbed now sided with Ryuga and formed a giant version of Garo. Ryuga used all his might to successfully defeat Radan and then slayed Zinga, ending the dark threat. Gald used the Hōken Sword to seal Radan and send it to the Makai realm, where it was destroyed. However, Rian died to save everyone. At first mourning for her death, everyone realized the life force energies that were drained earlier was returning back to the lands and some of it touched Rian. The drops of life force revived Rian and the two happily were together again. In the aftermath, D Ringo and Yukihime continues on their pawn shop operation, with Gald's duties completed, he and Haruna have a new lease on life, Daigo returns to being a teacher to train the next generation of knights, and Ryuga and Rian continued on their journey as protectors under Ryume. Cast & Characters *Wataru Kuriyama as Ryūga Dōgai/GARO the Golden Knight *Miki Nanri as Rian *Sakina Kuwae as Ryume *Shigeru Izumiya as D Ringo *Momoko Kuroki/Yu Mizuno (voice, movie) as Yukihime *Hiroto Tanaka/Takahiro Fujitaka (voice, movie) as Raiji * Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba Movie Cast * Shunya Isaka as Agō * Akira Emoto as Sōtatsu * Minoru Tomita/Masaomi Yamahashi (voice) as Fuji * Kazuya Shimizu as Murado * Tsune as Fukaya * Hiroyuki Yasoshima as Okabe * Alicia Mitsui/Eri Ōzeki (Voice) as Little Girl * Kazue Tsunogae as Old Lady * Kunihiro Matsumura as Truck Driver * Rintarō Nishi (voice) as Degol Series Cast * Masahiro Inoue as Jinga * Miyavi Matsunoi as Amily * Hiroki Nakajima as Gald Homura * Tomohito Wakizaki as Daigo Akizuki/GIGA the Beast Form Knight * Moka Komatsu as Haruna Homura * Daiki Suzuki as Fuji Episodes # Sword (剣) # Flame (炎) # Butterfly (蝶) # Axe (斧) # Sin (罪) # Frame (額) # Spell # Brush (筆) # Feathers (羽) # Thunder (雷) # Trap (罠) # Bonds (絆) # Swamp (沼) # Signpost (標) # Fort (砦) # War (戦) # Mirror (鏡) # Darkness (闇) # Heart (心) # Fountain (泉) # King (王 Ō) # Castle (城) # Storm (嵐) Theme Songs * "Opening Theme of ~Gold Storm Sho~" (Opening THEME OF ～GOLD STORM 翔～ Opening THEME OF ~GOLD STORM Shō~, Movie) ** Artist: JAM Project * "GOLD STORM" (1-12) **Composition & Arrangement: Shiho Terada, Yoshichika Kuriyama ** Artist: JAM Project *"EMERGE ~Shikkoku no Tsubasa~" (EMERGE ～漆黒の翼～, "EMERGE ~Black Wings~", 13-) **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudō **Artist: JAM Project Articles & References TBA External links TBA Category:Garo